


Checkered Stars

by rivalryblues



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Party, DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalryblues/pseuds/rivalryblues
Summary: Ouma takes Ishimaru around on his birthday to a nice little pavillion.Wow, what a beautiful sight.----just a small fic I wrote way back during Ishimaru's birthday and I never uploaded it. until today- aka i wrote this like 5/6 months ago (holy shit has it really been that long since august)alright enjoy :) feel free to point out spelling mistakes haha(mentioned characters warnings in the notes!)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Checkered Stars

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for  
> owamiki mention  
> chimukuro mention  
> naeleon mention  
> and a mention of rantaro. i dont know whos reading this and i want everyone to be safe :) i didnt wanna tag every single ship and character and have it bombard the tags.

"C'mon Takis! We're almost there!"

"Where are you taking me? Ouma!-" Suddenly, he was dragged down a oh so very steep hill. It was surprising one of them didn't stumble and start rolling down.

Nevermind, Ouma's footing didn't wanna work with him today.  
  
So then they stumbled down the large hill.

And down.

And down some more.

Until they finally reached the bottom of the hill. Ouma luckily was aple to plant his foot down so they didn't roll any farther past the hill. He was the first one up, realizing the position they were in.

Ouma was ontop of Ishimaru, looking down at him. They sat there staring for a good second, before Ouma started blushing and quickly rose to his feet. While looking to the side, averting his gaze, he held out his hand to the other to help him to his feet.

Ouma soon snapped out of it, dragging the other only so much farther to a pavillion in the middle of the fields. Pretty abnormal, but Ishimaru could only shrug. This was Ouma, everything about him was abnormal.

That's what he liked about him, he guessed.

When they finally reached one of the openings of the loney pavilion, Ouma dropped his hand, and walked forward to the table in the middle of it all. Ishimaru looked around at the building in awe: covered in vines and fairylights, decorated in night patterns and checkered stars.

He adored it.

"What, what is this for, Ouma?"

He laughed.

"Happy birthday, Kiyotaka." 

Said boy walked up to the small, but still good sized, table and sat down in one of the just as fancy chairs. On both sides sat a cup of tea and a piece of cake, both very neatly and correctly put into place with the dessert silverware.

"Thank you, so much Ouma."

"It was no problem! But be careful, the cake is spiked!"

"Im sure it is." He responded, taking a bite of the pastry.

They ate in mostly silence, making small little conversations about the littlest things throughout. They finished, and Ouma put all the stuff in a pile on the table.

"Don't worry about that. My minions will take care of it!" He winked as he walked out of the pavilion in the opposite direction that they entered. Ishimaru smiled, knowing that it would most likely be Ouma himself, and not his minions.

Ouma soon walked up to a huge platform filled with different telescopes. 

"Is this a stargazing platform?"

"Yep! Me and my good buddy Kaito had it installed, but I wanted to bring you up here to see it." Ouma walked to what he assumed to be an electricity building on the side as Ishimaru continued walking to the railings. 

He looked at the night in wonder. It was a nice night out, not too hot not too cold, and there were no clouds in sight. The sky was painting with stars of all kinds, and was amazing to stare at for what felt like hours. 

Only a few minutes later, however, Ouma joined him. He tapped on the others back to snap him out of his gazing.

"What is it, Ouma?" He turned around and gasped lightly, notcing the box in his hands.

"Here you go, Taka! Open it!" He pushed the present into his hands.

Taka looked down in wonder, gracefully taking off the ribbons and opening the top. The first thing he saw that was inside was a black fedora, with a checkered pattern along the bottom of the top, and before the rim.

He set the box down on the conveniently placed bench, and took out the other contents of a box.

Onve he saw the familiar scarf, he knew immediately what this was.

It was a DICE uniform.

"I can take it back and buy you a better present if you, uh, don't want to join but, I'd like for you to become a member of the organization, Taka! And that isn't a lie, by the way. I wouldn't have spent the money if it was! Or I would've, you'd never know."

"This sounds... fun, to say the least. I'll join on one condition, though."

"..What's the deal?"

  
"I won't have to do anything I'm uncomfortable with."

"Maybe only sometimes. Maybe everyday." He paused. "Nah, that's a lie. I would never forcw you to do anything like that, ever."

"Thank you." Ishimaru smiled. "Then it's a deal. I'll join DICE, Ouma."

"Yay!" 

He put the uniform back into the box, except for the scarf. Instead, he tied it around his wrist. "I'm assuming I have to wear it correctly for meetings, but for now, I can at least wear it here."

"Rantaro wears his around his ankle during school, so that would work!"

"Wait, Rantaro is apart of DICE?"

"That's a story for another time, my beloved!" He turned from the bench torwards the railings and looked torwards the skyline. Ishimaru sighed, making sure the box was situated on the bench before standing next to him.

"Did you have a good birthday, Taka?" 

"I did, actually. The day was quite boring, Mondo was with Tsumiki, Leon was with Makoto, and Chihiro was with Mukuro, so no one was much around. They all sent me "Happy Birthday!" texts, but it still wasn't as enjoyable. Though, your presence definitely made it better, Ouma."

"Aw, shucks. That's just great, isn't it?"

"I wish."

Ouma looked upset, almost as if he was mad, that he was alone all day. Wasn't him and Mondo supposed to be all buddy buddy? Weren't they his best friends? His significant knowledge that Ishimaru didn't have friends growing up and the hall monitor's supposed crush on the biker didn't help either. Why ditch your best friend for your partner? Isn't it supposed to be bros before hoes?

Well, that didn't matter much when he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a pinky attaching to his. 

Ishimaru looked down, blushing at his own actions. Ouma smiled at him after recovering, and moved his hand to be completely holding his. 

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask, Takis." Ouma smiled, knowing damn well that if Ishimaru actually asked he would've been a stuttering mess.

"Ah, alright." 

  
They continued holding hands even as they walked, Ishimaru using his other hand to hold the box his outfit was in (not falling down the hills this time, luckily). Finally, when the reached Kiyotaka's dorm, they let go.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kiyotaka!" Kokichi stood up as tall as he could and kissed Taka's cheek, before running off and waving goodbye.

Taka raised his hand to where his lips touched him, and let himself smile widely. He walked into his dorm quickly, shutting the door behind him and sliding himself down to the floor. He let himself remember the night in full, blushing and smiling as he stayed curled up into a ball. He put his head down into his arms and whispered to himself.

"Ouma is going to be the absolute death of me, I bet. Damn, I hope I live through it."

Kokichi was one of few people he ever let himself swear near or about. He yelled at him one day for yelling at him for swearing, saying it was good for you or something. He assumed it was one of his lies, and yet when he looked it up out of curiosity, he discovered that it wasn't all too bad for you and could be geniunely good mentally.

  
He stayed in his ball for a few more monets until he heard a buzzing from his phone. 

"Ouma: and you can call me kokichi now btw!!!! you still gotta call me leader ouma at meetings and yknow ;) but when we are together normally you can call me kokichi or whatever nickname!!!!!!"

He smiled through it, though scoffing at the obvious innuendo. He let himself calm before going to respond

"Ishimaru: Kokichi, that joke was way too inappropriate! Though, thank you for your permission to use your first name."

"Ouma: of course bae!!!!! but you know you liked that joke ;)"

He blushed and went back into his ball at that one, furiously denying the claims.

  
It was enjoyable finally having someone love him like this. Kokichi was wild compared to his more calm nature, but that's what made him perfect for the other. Though, he never has to be completely perfect around the leader, he supposed.

He definitely knew that this was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, and he would be forever thankful to have Kokichi in his life, no matter how much he went against the Moral Compass' moral code.

Taka supposed he could make an exception for someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> im working on a few other fics for other fandoms, but they might not come out til the summer. school is kicking my ass.
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
